1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handling of inconsistency in level and phase of local signals in a spectrum analyzer having multiple channels.
2. Related Art
A spectrum analyzer which has two channels (namely, two measurement ports) has conventionally been known (refer to ABSTRACT of a patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-282163), for example). Such a spectrum analyzer has independent local signal sources for the respective channels.
Moreover, it is conceivable to simultaneously input the signal output from the same signal source to the respective channels, and to measure the signal using such a spectrum analyzer. In this case, it is necessary for precise measurement that levels and phases of local signals in the respective channels coincide.